Vengándose de Cartman
by Gazajar
Summary: Kyle esta cansado de Cartman pero cuando este se mete con su relacion entre el y Stan deja de soportarlo y planeala venganza.


**He... no se bueno siempre quise que Cartman las pague por todas las que iso. :P **

Kyle se Harta

Kyle estaba harto, estaba realmente encabronado y harto de Cartman y su abusos hacia él y los demás. El gordo se la Había pasado diciendo que Kyle y Rebecca se veían a espaldas de Stan, y aunque Stan no es tonto Eric termino convenciéndolo con sus muy bien armadas mentiras y falsas pruebas.

Gordo imbécil. –Dijo Kyle llorando en su cama mientras abrazaba sus rodillas

Kyle comienza a escuchar una melodía y de inmediato tomo el teléfono. Al ver quien era noto que se trataba de Stan, Kyle sintió miedo ¿Y si estaba enojado? ¿Y si se peleaban por culpa de Cartman? Kyle se secó las lágrimas, aclaro su voz, y con mucho miedo contesto la llamada.

-Hola…

-Hola Kyle… -Dijo una vos al otro lado del teléfono.

-Stan…

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo… no, tu… el maldito culo gordo.

-¿estuviste llorando?

-No. –Mintió Kyle no le gustaba mentirle a Stan, pero tampoco le gustaba que estuviera preocupado por él.

-No mientas Ky…

-Lo siento.

-Bueno… quería disculparme ¿Sabes?

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si Ky… No pensé bien las cosas, le creí al maldito gordo sus mentiras, y te termine gritando y asiéndote llorar.

-No fue tu culpa Stan.

-Si lo fue Ky, yo conozco a Eric no debí caer en su trampa. Pero luego Rebecca te vio triste y se enteró de todo, así que hablo con migo y me dijo que fue una mentira del maldito gordo idiota hijo de pe-pe-per….

-Calma Stan

-Lo siento.

-No está bien Stan, se bien que no eres tonto terminarías sabiendo que eran mentiras de Cartman.

-Pero debí confiar en ti ternurita. Enserio lo siento, no tienes ni idea de lo mal que me siento.

-Sabes cómo es Cartman todo está bien Stan.

-Gracias Ky y a propósito ¿podría verte? Preferiría disculparme en persona

-Claro ¿Dónde?

-Yo voy por ti. Espérame

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos, te amo Stan.

-Y yo a ti enseguida voy.

Kyle estaba más tranquilo ahora, tendría que agradecerle a Rebecca más tarde. Pero seguía furioso con Cartman, el gordo lo molesto toda su vida y arruino muchas cosas especiales para Kyle, pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos nadie le quitaría a su Stan, y menos por culpa de ese gordo inútil. Esta ves Kyle no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ¡Ni soñarlo! Esta vez Cartman se la había buscado y esta ves iba a encontrarlo...

-Kyle escucho que el timbre soñaba y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. -¡Stan!

-Hola Kyle. -Dijo el pelinegro mientras abrasaba a su amado Kyle.

-Hola... -Saludo Kyle correspondiendo el cálido abrazo de su novio.

-¡Perdoname! ¡perdoname! ¡perdoname! Ky...

-¡Stan! ¡Stan! esta bien, te perdono. -Contesto Kyle intensificando el abrazo.

-Gracias, fui un torpe.

-Stan basta son cosas que pasan.

-Lo se pero aun así lo siento, mucho...

-Eres tan...

-¿Tan?

-No lo se pero ya deja de disculparte.

-Como quieras... -Dijo Stan con una vos mas atrevida y traviesa que la anterior.

-Te quiero much- Mmm. -Kyle lanzo un gemido ahogado cuando los labios de Stan callaron los suyos.

-Yo también te quiero Ky. -Dijo el Stan dibujando una sonrisa en su angelito de cabellos rojos.

-Gracias por terminar creyéndome Stan.

-No. Debemos dar gracias a Rebecca.

-De acuerdo.

…...

-Muy bien ¿todos listos? Pregunto Kyle.

-¡Listos! -Gritaron en coro Rebecca, Clyde, Token y Stan.

Ellos estaban esperando que Cartman llegara cerca del salón y a si darle la lección de su vida

Cartman se acerco a su salón y antes de entrar su enemigo judío le arrojo un balde de agua fria.

-¡Eso es por enganar a Stan! -Grito Kyle y salio corriendo antes de que Cartman lo atrapara.

Desde dentro del salón salieron Rebecca y Token con dos tarros de pintura y también se lo arrojaron cada uno corrió hacia un lado del gordo.

-Eso te ganas por decir mentiras sobre mi. -Dijo Rebecca mientras pasaba al lado del gordo.

-Y por decirle a todos que me gusta Clyde. -Dijo Token dandole al gordo una patada en la rodilla.

-¡Me las van a pagar torpes! -Cartman se dio vuelta Clyde le arrojo un saco lleno de plumas.

-Y eso, es por habernos humillado a todos, todos estos años. -Dijo Clyde girando a Cartman y empujándolo hacia donde estaba Stan.

-Y esto, maldito culo gordo ¡Por Kyle! -Grito Stan de te un golpe mando a Cartman al interior del salón.

Cartman trato de pararse pero se patino con la miel que los chicos habían derramado. Antes de poder ponerse en pie Stan lo había encerrado, no sin antes sacarles unas cuantas fotos.

Los 5 chicos salieron corriendo y cuando toco el timbre disfrutaron ver la humillación de Cartman patinándose en el piso frente a todos sus compañeros. Mas tarde a la salida los 5 fueron al salón de castigo pero como ninguno iba hay seguido, y como Cartman los molesto hasta cansarlos no recibieron un gran castigo. a demás según ellos valió la pena.

Evidentemente Cartman casi mata a Kyle a luego de la escuela, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros lo defendieron. Luego de ver como se habían vengado de el, el chico matón se volvió el objeto de abuso de todos sus compañeros. Claro que Cartman con el orgullo que tenia se retiro indiferente, pero no abia forma de que pudiera mandar de paseos a tantos chicos a la ves. pues ese día todos estaban en su contra, y Kyle demostró que puede soportar muchas cosas salvo que se metan con su relación con Stan.

…...

-¿Creen que me mate luego? -Pregunto Kyle asustado.

-No se, pero estaré hay para evitarlo. -Respondió Stan rodeando los hombros de Kyle con un brazo.

-Si se atreve nos vengaremos todos juntos no temas Kyle. -Apoyo Rebecca.

-Cierto. -Continuo Clyde.

-Aunque creo que ya entendió en mensaje. -Dijo Token.

-¿Saben? se siente bien devolver cela al gordo. -Declaro Stan.

-Muy cierto. -Estuvo Kyle de acuerdo.

-Si espero que ya no abuse de los demás como solía hacerlo. -Dijo Rebecca con esperanzas

-No cuentes con eso. -La desanimo Kyle.

-Ha que importa, que aga lo que quiera pero ahora sabe lo que se siente, y eso es lo importante. -Declaro Clyde.

-Ya dejen de hablar del gordo, y festejemos ser los primeros valientes en devolverle la cachetada. -Apoyo con entusiasmo Token mientras comía su Helado como todos los demás.

Si allí se encontraban los primeros valientes en enfrentarse a Cartman, celebrando su triunfo mientras comían helado. Rebecca simplemente feliz de atreverse a ser algo así. Stan y Kyle felices de haber resuelto sus problemas, y después de tantos años atreverse a debolverle una jugada a su mas grande ami-enemigo. Y Clyden era muy despistado como para acabar de entender que Token lo quería, pero hay andaban de mimosos, y quien sabe si en algo mas.

**¿Que? No les gusta que el gordo sufra a mi si jejeje eso se gano bueno no se nojen hay calambila solo queria hacer una historia donde las pagara y sufriera muejejeje.**

**Saludos cuídense por favor. Adiós n.n **


End file.
